


I can't resist you

by LonelyAngel



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkward Sexual Situations, Break Up, Light Bondage, M/M, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-30 00:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12642489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyAngel/pseuds/LonelyAngel
Summary: Josh never expected to find his roommate tied up and naked.





	I can't resist you

Josh stares at the book on the table. He's sitting in the kitchen, drinking way too much coffee and trying to study for college. Usually, he tries to study in his room, but his roommate Tyler lives in the room next to him and he's about to get screwed by his boyfriend right now. And Josh really doesn't want to hear them moaning next to him.

Josh looks at clock. Who has sex before 2pm? He sighs and drowns the rest of his lukewarm coffee. Maybe they are quicker than usual and then he can go back to his room. He can't study in the kitchen, there are dirty plates everywhere and suspicious alive looking pizza rotting in the microwave from last week.

Josh runs his hand over his face. He never liked Tyler's boyfriend. Aaron is an asshole most of the time. Josh doesn't know how many times he sat next to Tyler, rubbing the brunette's back softly and trying to cheer him up when they had argued again, Aaron leaving by slamming the door and Tyler crying in his room. He didn't understand why Tyler was still with him.

But who was he to judge? He didn't have a boyfriend in months now and he was eager to be in a relationship again, although he knew his heart already belonged the fragile, doe-eyed boy who was probably getting fucked right now.

Josh stands up and decides to clean up. He can't concentrate on college anyway. He's almost done when he hears the front door shutting. Finally. Josh sighs in relief and grabs his books, heading back to his room.

It really seems like Aaron left, there are no noises coming from Tyler's room. He probably fell asleep, too exhausted after getting laid. Josh sits down at his desk and starts to study. When he looks up, it's 3.25pm. He looks for a textbook he needs, but doesn't find it. It's probably in Tyler's room, since Tyler took it a few days ago.

Josh walks to Tyler's room and knocks at the door.

"Who's there?" he hears Tyler's voice.

"It's me, Josh. I need my textbook."

"Where's Aaron?"

Josh rolls his eyes. "He went home I think."

There's a moment of silence, then Tyler speaks up. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah. Left an hour ago. Can I come in?"

"Fuck." Tyler hisses. "Give me a second." he yells.

Josh waits impatiently. Then, after a minute, he knocks again. "Tyler?"

"Okay. You can come in, but close your eyes."

Josh sighs and opens the door with his eyes closed. "Can I open my eyes now?" he asks.

"Uh…" Tyler says and Josh opens his eyes.

Immediately, he squeezes his eyes shut again. "Dude, what the fuck…?"

"I… I think I need your help." Tyler whispers.

Josh turns his head away and opens his eyes when his face reached a safe angle. "You're naked. Put some clothes on."

"I'd love to, but I can't move." Tyler says bitterly.

Josh furrows his brows and looks back at the bed. "What…" he takes a step closer. Tyler is, indeed, naked and lying on the bed, his hands tied over his head to the headboard. Josh gapes at him, blinking, his mind trying to process the picture in front of him.

There's his roommate tied up and naked, looking at him with cheeks red of embarrassment. "Could you please stop staring at me and help me instead?" Tyler begs.

Josh blinks. "Uh, sure. Sorry."

He steps closer hesitantly and looks down at Tyler, carefully avoiding to look at his dick. He has to admit, Tyler looks pretty like that, face flushed and biting his lip, looking vulnerable with his hands tied up. "So pretty." he mumbles.

"What?" Tyler asks.

"Uh, nothing." Josh responds and blushes.

He fumbles with the knot of the rope around Tyler's wrists. He glances down at Tyler and regrets it instantly, the sight of Tyler watching him with his lips slightly parted making his jeans feel uncomfortably tight.

"I need to cut the rope." Josh says and drops his arms. He can't imagine how much Tyler's arms must hurt from holding them up so long. "I'll be right back."

Outside, Josh takes a deep breath. He has to get over with this as soon as possible or he'll end up making a fool of himself in front of Tyler. He grabs a knife from the kitchen and returns to Tyler's room.

"Be careful." Tyler warns him and Josh cuts the rope without hurting Tyler. Tyler hisses when he rubs his arms, trying to make the blood flow again. He sits up and Josh looks away. He's still naked and it's driving Josh crazy.

"What happened?" Josh asks.

Tyler stands up and walks to the drawer. He pulls out a pair of boxer briefs and slips them on. Josh can finally look at Tyler without blushing.

"We were in the middle of… and then Aaron's phone rang. He said it was important and went outside. He said he'd be back in a minute." Tyler grabs a shirt and throws it on. He grabs his phone. "I'm going to call him." He dials a number and waits for a few seconds.

"Hello?" Josh hears Aaron's voice quietly through the speaker.

"Dude, where are you?" Tyler asks angrily. "I have been waiting an hour for you to come back."

"Sorry, but I texted you. My friend needed my help with his new television." Aaron explains himself.

"You texted me!? I was tied up on the bed! How am I supposed to read your text? I couldn't even move." Tyler growls.

"Shoot, sorry, I forgot."

Tyler gasps for breath. "You forgot? Are you fucking kidding me right now? Josh had to help me untie my fucking hands while you were doing what? Watching the sports channel?"

"Listen, Tyler, I'm sorry." Aaron sighs. "I'll take you out for dinner tonight. Okay?"

"No, not okay." Tyler spits.

"Baby…"

"Don't call me baby. I can't do this anymore. We're done." Tyler snaps and hangs up. Then, he looks at Josh. "Thank you for helping me, Josh. I'm sorry for this entire… situation." he sighs.

Josh bites his lip. "You're welcome."

"Aaron is an asshole." Tyler mutters. He runs his hand through his hair and twirls a strand around his fingers. "What were you saying earlier?"

Josh stares at him in shock. "What?"

"You mumbles something. When you tried to loosen the knot."

Josh blushes. "I…" he looks down at the floor. "I said: so pretty."

Tyler furrows his brows. "Why?"

Josh swallows. "Because… because you looked pretty like that with your hands tied up. It… it was hot, seeing you like this." He bites his cheek when he realizes what he just said. He for sure just dug his own grave. "I…I'm sorry, Tyler, I…" he stutters.

Tyler looks at him for a long time. "So… you like me being tied up? Is that what you want? What would you do?"

Josh takes a deep breath. He wants to run to his room and lock the door, but he just confessed that he thought Tyler was hot and two could play this game.

He takes a step closer to Tyler. "First, I would kiss you. Then, I would touch you and tell you how perfect you are, so pretty for me." He says with a low voice.

Tyler swallows visibly. "What else would you do?"

Josh cocks an eyebrow. "Do you want me to show you?"

Tyler nods quickly, cheeks flushed. Josh walks closer and connects their lips. Tyler melts into the kiss and lifts the hem of Josh's shirt. He runs his hands over Josh's back. Josh nips at his neck and Tyler moans. Josh grins and grabs Tyler by the hips, lifting him up and carrying him to the bed. He lays the brunette down softly and straddles his hips. Tyler looks at him in expectation, wide-eyed. Josh leans down and connects their lips again, Tyler's eyes falling shut as he runs his fingers over Josh's back and through his hair.

Josh touches Tyler's shoulders, his chest, carefully, admiring his golden skin. He kisses his neck, his chest, his nipples, kissing down to his happy trail. Tyler breathes deeply under his lips, his chest rising and falling in steady breaths. 

Josh looks up to meet Tyler's eyes. He smiles and hooks his fingers under Tyler's boxer briefs. He pulls them down slowly, wrapping a hand around Tyler's dick. He starts to jerk him off and Tyler moans, his eyes falling shut. 

After a few strokes, Josh bends down and runs his tongue along Tyler's shaft, while stroking him with his hand. 

Tyler's hips jerk up and Josh places a hand on his waist to hold him down. He swallows as much as he can, using his tongue to make Tyler shiver.

He's gentle, trying to give Tyler as much pleasure as he can and Tyler rewards him with moans falling from his lips. He comes in Josh's mouth and Josh swallows.

Then, he crawls up to look down at Tyler's face and kisses the boy softly. "You're so beautiful, Tyler."

Tyler blushes. He pulls Josh down for another kiss and it feels like heaven on earth.


End file.
